Moon Daughter
by xxMoonlitexx
Summary: Flavia a beautiful demigod was in love with Luke but now she discovers she is the only daughter of Artemis in Camp Half Blood! And she must go on a quest to find Artemis so she can be and hunteress, because she can't stay at Camp Half Blood any longer because she is bullied by Annbeth and the other deimgods and Chiron says the prophecy says she must leave before more people die!
1. I get Claimed

Chapter 1…Where I get Claimed

My gray eyes satred back at me from the fountain, sad like the end of a summer storm. Luke was dead….Percy Jackson killed him last year in Olympus. I groned as I sat up in bed. I had a dream last night where I was claimed. I didn't know my parents ever, I was an orphan on the Streets of NYC city until a family on a farm took me in, but soon I was bullied by their daughter Brittany. with four diffrent coach Purses and bitchy blond hair. She called me a freak because I had sliver eyes, black hair I cut by myslef so it was uneven and wore the same lether jacket everyday. One day I had enough so I ran away only to find my way to Kronos's Army…..and Luke. I was a deimgod!

I knew I claimed today, because demigod dreams are like that, were not like normal people. I smiled to myself because I hated cabin number 11. The other demigods were mean and bullied me because I wasn't claimed, also they always talked about how evil monsters were, but Luke and I knew better because the monsters in the army weren't evil, they were actually misjudged because they worked for Kronos but many had good hearts, a draceema saved my life once from an evil rappist when I was in the streets.

"Hey Flavia, you talking to your monster friends," Laughed Annabeth, Percy's slutty girlfreind. She is blond and a Bitch, and from Athena, who are all like that. She used have a crush on Luke, but she never had a chance…..Luke told me himself the only one love was me. Before he died.

My eyes blazed wrathly, I knew she meant my BFF Ivy the Dryad. Ivy was bullied by the other deimgods because she is a Dryad and they hate Dryads because they are monsters. "Eff off! My god parent is powerful to defend Ivy, she has no friends!" Annabeth sneered, "You have no god parent! Your not claimed and nobody will claim you ever!" she put the haedphones back on, listening to 1 D like a slut.

I could feel a tear went down my face as Annabeth went away. Ivy came out from behind cabin 11 and I could see she was crying. "You heard her?!" I said. Ivy was crying chloryful which looked like normal crying but green, because she was a Dryad (Because Dyrads are from trees which have chloryful.)

"Oh Flavia, its not fair, you will be claimed I know it," She hugged me and I felt better. I wiped the tears off my face and looked in the fountain where we were sitting, by cabin 11. Now my jet black hair with a wave at the back of the neck has a white streak that was from depression when Britany bullied me, but I think it looks nice so I kept it. I have silver gray eyes which is why Luke called me Moonlite. I wiped away another tear when I thought this, it hurt so much to think of him killed after all we'd been threw together. But the moon reminded me "What if I am a daughter of the moon Goddess? _Artmeis"_

Ivy shook her head, "Artemis is a virgin, that means she cant have kids, like ever." Artemis is my fav Goddess, she looks kind of like me but her hair is Ginger and she has a silver bow and arrows. I saw her once with all these girls that follow her and also have silver bows and arrows, but that's not the same as being her daughter which in my heart I wished I was. But wishes dont come true, I knew young this world was not a fairy tale field. Lies and danger are like dark clouds above us especially if your a demigod like I was.

We walked over by some demigods practising with swords and axes and mace, and I took out my bow and made a prefect Bull's eye in the target. Annabeth flipped me off because she is jealous I am the only deimgod in Camp who uses a bow and arrows. "Annabeht!" Yelled the center stood nearby.

He is Chrion, the leader of camp Half Blood, a center half horse and half Man. He is 17 (look I know he is old in the book but this is my story so don't flame) and his long dark hair whiped in the wind above his chest. He looked sad because Kronos was his father before he was killed into Tartarus, and Chiron was all depressed about it, and he spent all his time in the big House by himself. Only now he come out looking wraithful.

"afti enai ena trantagma!" Yelled Annabeth, exept in greek because she wants to look smarter, but it was a lie, I wasn't a jerk…she was!

"Why are you always causing troulbe when we practise Annabeth?" Chiron said with his mighty center eyes flashing, "you are jealous, and because Percy is your bf you think we will let you do whatever you want is that it?" But Ivy gasped and pointed at my head, "Look Chrion!" suddenly everyone looked at me, even Annabeth and they all kneeled!

I raised by hand to flip them off but then I looked up and saw shining like a thoughsand moonbeams, a silver Stag on my head, also silver Hounds and a Bow and Arrows and a thin curvy moon which was silver. It was so beautiful I cried! also because I knew what it meant…I was claimed, by Artemis! I stood in aw as the other demigods covered up there eyes because it was too bright!

"This cannot be" Said Chiron, "Artmeis is a virgin!"

"Well now she is not," Said Ivy.


	2. Exiled!

Chaper 2….Exiled!

Right away Chiron took me to the Big House. "We must speak," He said, "wait here." I sat in a chair by a table, it was cold inside the Big House compraed to outside. I could see lepard heads on the wall, witch made me angry because I love leopards….they are my fav animal (also tigers, otters, and snow lepards.) I heard a noise from the other room so I went there quiet as a lepard and I could see Grover a satyr! He speak to himself, in a low clear voice "The demigods hate me, they think I don't notice but I heard one of them call me…..a monster! And monsters must Die!" There was something in his hands he was moving slowly at himself, the light from the window glinted it shiny golden cup with ruby on the sides. I knew it was _satyr poisen!_

"No, stop," I said. "Don't listen to Annabeth, she is Raicest!" But it was too late, he was dead! And Chiron was there! "Flavia Knight, what have you done to this satyr? Telll me the truth and you will suffer."

My heart sank deeply. I knew what he thought I killed Grover!

Chiron raised his voice, "I knew this would happen if Artmeis had a child, didn't you read the prophacy, you bastard?!"

"What prophacy?!" "The one the oracle said! _A daughter of Artemis will be a scurge to our camp, a poisened snake, with Artemis's mark, she is stamped!_ It is a mystery but now I know it means you must leave camp Half Blood before more people die!"

"Don't exile me, Im innocent!" I yelled. Camp Half Blood was my home, it stung in my heart to think I'd never see it again. My gray eyes flashed, "You can't do this!"

"Artemis mark!" He pointed, "It is YOUR EYES!"

"What are they too beatiful for you!" I yelled because I was angry now, he was so hot but so stupid too! "I will seek out Artemis and the hunters, your camp is Raicest anyway!" I staked from the room with my bow and arrow to pack!

The other demigods sneered as I truged back to cabin 11. Annabeth, who got transfer to the goddess Love cabin now (I know her name is Apherdeti but theres no way in hell Im spelling that), led them all to chase me away, only Ivy stood for me.

I packed by bow and arrows and my ipod (ipods work in camp here, this is my story ok?) and two pairs of gray skinny jeans and one pair of black skinny jeans with gray around the edges and a white and silver jacket, and a lether belt for my hunting knife. I put on only a little eyeshadow & eyeliner because I'm not a slut. Then I put on my boots and went to see Ivy Good bye.

"But you need three for a quest!" Said Ivy, "its the Law!"

"Yeah like three people like me, they're all bitches and sluts here anyway" I laughed. But then I stopped laughing. A shadow figure stepped from the shadows, "I will go quest with Flavia!" I gasped…Nico Da Angelo! Nico was 17 and pale as the Dead. He had black hair down to his shoulders and abs like chizzled smoke (I could see them because his jacket was ripped in front from a Monster claws.) He was wearing black skinny jeans and a necklace with a silver skull skeleton…my color! But I was sad, because he remembered me of Luke.

"Wtf, Nico! This is my quest!" I took out my hunting dagger Agamemnon and pointed at him. Nico laughed and said "I know something about Percy Jackson you don't!"

"I hate Percy, he sux cause he killed Luke," I girtted my teeth.

"Yeah well I saw him kissing your little Green friend!"

My heart stopped in my mouth, "OMG he is cheating on Annabeth! And she deserves it" But then I remembered…..Ivy was cheating with my emeny! Tears sprung from my eyes making my eyeshadow all streak on my face. "Ivy you hore, you betrayed me!"

"Its not like that!" Ivy began to cry, "anyway he said he hated Annabeth! Also he said he wish he didn't kill Luke but he had no choice!"

"I have no choice ether" I growled like a lepard of Artemis as I drew Agamemom, "You don't know the meaning of loyalty, say hi to Hades for me, bitch!" I threw the knife imbedding it in her tree. With a noisy scream Ivy shrivled away to green dust, blown away on the wind. She was a False friend….my heart broke and I knew that day as I celaned the chorolfyl from my blade I was _borned to be a killer._

I could see the impressment in Nico's soleful eyes. "You handled that well Flaiva, but now we need Another, for the quest!"

"Shut up stutle!" I yelled in greek because the trees were russling and I could see green light flashing by them, I got Agamemnon ready for to attack. Nico got out his sytgian iron sword which glowed darkly and he got ready too standing with his back facing my back, so, the enemy couldn't attack us in the back.

I thought what if it was a monster coming, maybe one I fought with when I was with Luke but remembering what I killed Ivy I stealed my teeth…a daughter of Artmeis couldn't shrink from the kill. I was a hunteress and I knew what that meant. The bushes parted and a shape stood there with the glow from Nico's sword shining on his face so we could see him.

"Who are you, why did you sneak up on us you bastard?!" Growled Nico. The guy who came garled at Nico and I could see under his dark eye brows he had mysteryous eyes that I knew were of magic, "Stop!" I said Nico, "He is a Son of Hecate!" The guy blinked cause he was surprised, "How did you know?"

"Hecate evil, she sided with Kronos!" Yelled Nico.

I almost dropped Agamemnon from my hand in shock, I couldn't believe Nivo talked this way. "I sided with Kronos, its only because Luke's dead I came to your stupid Camp!" The stranger looked at me hotly, I knew he agreed. "But now Kronis is dead anyway, so why does it matter?"

The Hecate guy was had brown hair in a ponytail and he had no shirt and he had green magic Runes on his ripped up pants which were black like his boots. "Whats your name?" I asked shyly. "Alblaster Toringtan," He said. "I'm 16." I saw he had a locket with a magic sign like a triangle and it was silver!

Nico and Albaster glared at eachother but I stepped in the middle and said, "Look guys, now we have three for our quest if Albaster stays!" I knew he would stay because I could tell he was in love with me, I could tell from the way he looked at me. I also knew Nico was jealous which made me sad. But I couldn't love them, I remembered of Luke too much.

"Where are we quest?" Asked Albaster. Nico explained, "She is looking for Artmeis, magic-idiot witch boy"

"I know where Artemis is! Hecate visits her all the time!" Albaster brighted up. "They do ritchuals for the moon at midnight."

"R you kidding?" I said, "Show me where right now!" Just then a lot of hell hounds and Nemaen lions sprung from the bushes with…a monitar!

"Run Flavia!" Yelled Nico but I took my bow and arrow and shot an arrow right in the monitar's eye, when he exploded in dust leaving only his horns! Alblaster did magic and a hell hound was killed with green flashes. A Nemean loin cut at Nico and his shirt splitting in half, but he took the iron sword and stabbed it! We killed the rest of the monsters and soon they were all dust.

"Your a good fighter." Nico said to Albaster even though he hated him. "I'll make a fire for the night," I said, and I took Agamenmom to cut up some wood, but Albaster made a magic fire that was real exept it was pale green and glowed in the dark like a bacon. We sat down next to it and Nico looked really hot with the pale glow on his face, I kind of wanted to make out with him, but he fell asleep and I did too, but Alblaster stayed up so he could stand guard in case more monsters came. I slept all night with love in my heart exept I didn't know who…!And who was Albaster EVIL?!


	3. I Must Chose

Chapter Three…..I Must Chose

When I woke up Albaster was doing magic that made breakfast, he and Nico ate it but I wasn't hungry so I didn't. Instead I shot a deer dead that was standing there, because I had to practise being a hunetress! Then I went behind a tree and put on my black skinny jeans, a black tee shirt with silver stripes like a tigers, my jacket (the zippar was silver) and also a little eyeliner. Then I said to Nico "Hey, are you gonna take all day or what, we need to find Artemis!" He looked at me, I could tell he was thought I was hot because he saw me shoot the deer with a perfect Bull's etye, so I took out my bow flirtly and shoot a squirl. We ate the squirl and the deer in the fire, Albaster was jealous in his eyes.

I took my ipod and we listened to some and I danced but my eyes glowed silver because I was from Artemis. Then suddenly I stopped I looked right in Nico's eyes were dark as night skies and he looked in mine and I felt like my heart melted, then he took out his finger and raised my chin up, I thought OMG are we gonna kiss!

"Shut up!" I said, suddenly because I had a demigod Vison! I see Artmeis and she was yelling angry "Flavia! What ar eyou doing? Your from Artemis, you can't date ever, it's the Law! You wont be Immortal and live forever if you brake the VOWS!Will you pick to living FOREVER or this patetic loser deimgod Nivo!"

"Flaiva, whats wrong?" Nico was conserned, he was gonna kiss my lips but I said, "No Artemis said I'm a hunteress means I can't be in love! Also no sex" I swore at Artemis but the Vison dispearsed. Then I started crying, Alblaster put his hand on my back but I said, "Don't touch me Al-bastard!" to him. (Geddit?) I was so confussed.

"Im sorry your exiled," Said Alblaster, he letted go of me sensetively.

"Camp sux anyway!" I said. "Everybody worshups Percy and Annbeth, the other demigods are mean, Chrion is kind of cute but mistguided, and Mr.D looks at kid pr0n in the Big house."

"It'll be better for you to be with Artemis!" Said Nico. "And be a hunteress."

"Lets make a Sacrafice to Artmeis," Announced Albaster, "Maybe she won't be so angry then."

A bush russeled, I shot an arrow into the heart off it…..it was a satyr! Nico cut it up with his sword and we put him on a big cooking grill, Albaster did magic and fire burned it and he was sacraficed. "Hale Artmeis!" We chanted twelve times and wait for a sign. Suddenly Artemis appread misty like a Ghost.

"I exept your gift" She said, "It is sweet in my ears. But still not date, Flavia. Unless you want to not live forever immortal, and be a virgin goddess like me! You must chose!"

"Im only 14!" I shouted loudly.

"You may make your chose at the end of your quest when you find me," Artemis said wisely. She misted away.

"Where are you?!" I yelled. But she was misted away. I sat down and ate some amberosa.


	4. I Go to Hades

Chapter Four…..I Go To Hades

We all ate amberosa. Mine tasted like kissing Nico's lips. First I felt bad because I was cheating on Luke, exept he was dead,so it wasn't like real cheating. Then I polished Aganemnon until I could see my eyes in the reflect. "Where should I look for Artmeis?" I asked Nico and Albaster.

"She is not in Olympus, she never goes on her throne exept a little," Said Albaster, "Mostly she hunts in the wild."

"What if she is in teh Underworld!" Said Nico.

"We can't go there!" Said Albaster.

"I am from Hades, I can!" Yelled Nico. He raised his sword and hit the ground with his iron sword and it splitted open wide, a dark crack. Hot breeze and a burn smell came from the crack, "That's the fire and lava ashes from Tarterus," Nico explained us.

I jumped down the deep crack and so did Nico and Albaster. Albaster did magic to make us land safe on the other side of the dead river, so Cerebus was on the other side of us and we didn't have to go by him. The Dead were flying around us like ghosts but I cut at them with Agamemnon and they flew away scared by the bright sliver blade. I saw the ghost that was the the rappist from NYC city so I flipped him off.

In head of us was Hades's Palace, a shiny black Palace with pillers and iron stairs in the front. There were skelton guards, but Nico chopped them up with his iron sword and we run up the stairs to Hades's Throne Room. He was sitting down on a throne made from dead people parts and smoke and his robes were black and also made from dead people ghosts. He looked kind of like Johnny Depp super pale, but he had black hair in a ponytail and a little eyeliner but not too much cause he isn't gay.

Perstephanie was sitting next to him, she had pale makeup and dark red lipstick and black eyeshadow with long eyelashes. Her hair was black and she cut it short and had a little bit of red dyed on the ends on a few hairs, and red nail polish on one hand and black nail polish on the other hand. She was wearing a gown made of black lace with a spiky coller, like gothic. Cause she was goddess of the DEATH!

"What do you want puny deimgods!" Said Hades.

"Have you kidnapped Artmeis?!" I yelled.

"Artemis? No, although she is hot" Said Hades. Perstephanie shouted "Are you cheating on me, you man whore!"

"Calm down bitch," Said Hades quickly, "I cheated on Nico's mom too"

Magic colored red and purple shot from Perstephanie's fingers and eyes. "This is Nico here, I will destroy him…..and the other demigods!" But Hades handcufted her with some handcufts he had in his pocket, and put a gag on her mouth so she couldn't do a curse. "I can tell your Artemis's daughter," Hades told to me. "Your hot too."

"Yeah well Im not Legal," I said. "Im 15." Hades gave me a magic locket that turned into a whip when I talked in greek. He also gave Nico a shiny black otter box sined by dead bands with autagraphs. "This is for you son," He said to Nico.

"Hey do I get something," said Albaster.

"No because your the bastard spawn of Hecate" Said Hades, he gave us a shiny black three people size motercycle with silver and white flame stickers so we could use it and fly out from the Underworld.

"I want to see Luke!" I told Hades but he shook his head, "He is in Elysium, you can only go there if your dead." I cried but I knew Hades told the truth "Will you give him message?"

"No!" Said Hades, "When your a hero and get killed you give him your message by yourself, in Elysium!"

I sat on the motercycle behind Nico and held onto his waist, I could feel his mussle abs. Albaster sat behind me and held around my waist, his hands were strong and pale. I thought of Artemis chose. If I picked immorality, Nico and Albaster would be dead to me like Luke, even if they would still be alive. Also if I lived forever, I would never die so I would never see Luke in Elysium!

We flew the motercycle over the Punishment Field, where people were getting tortured. One guy Tantellus was trying to eat but the food disapeared, another guy was chained up in a rock and snake acid dropped on him. I smiled cause I saw Brittany there, she was chained to a giant coach purse for internity for tormenting me. "Can we rescue them," Said Albaster, Nico shook his head, "It is the jugment of the gods, theres nothing we can do." I knew Nico was saying the truth, I knew if I live forever there is no chance I'd go to the Punishment. Its too hard chose, I thought, I'll pick it later.

But we saw Tarterus, it was a black hole where mist came out and I knew all the dead monsters were in there getting formed back together and twice as deadly. We flew away from Underworld until we were back in the forest. I gave my whip a name, I called it Telemachus then I put it around my neck but I made it a locket first. It matched my etyes!

With my locket on Albaster couldn't take his eyes off me, "Your beautiful, Flavia."

I kicked him in the stomach with both feet slammed into him, and I turned Telemachus into a whip, "Im not your gf, ok? So stop acting like I am!"

"Yeah," Said Nico, "Leave her alone!"

Albaster said a Swear word and got on his feet, he looked like he wanted to kill Nico, I knew someday they would fight over me,maybe to the Death. I relised at that moment my beautiful was a Curse. From Artmeis, so I would be a virgin goddess like her.

BUT then Nico put his ipod on and played some my Chemical Romance random playlist, and he said flirtly, "Hey girl wanna dance?" "Sure" I said, and we danced in the glow from the moon and I felt Artemis was looking down and did not like what she saw.

But we got lost in the music and I winded my whip around Nico when we danced like a black snake.


	5. Back to Camp Half Blood

Chapter 5…..Back to Camp Half Blod

When the next morning came I put on a black tank top and black skinny jeans that were ripped in the knees, and a black leather jacket. My hair was getting too long, so I took my knife, Agamenmom to cut it all uneven at my shoulders. Last I put on silver cresent moon earring and went to see Nico. Nico was wearing his ripped jacket and black jeans, and Albaster was wearing green jacket and dark green jeans, with magic symbles on them.

"Artmeis will be found," I said. "If we have another Sacrafice, maybe we can ask her." We looked around the dark forest for satyrs or mortal hikes but we found none.

"I know how to find Artemis!" Said Albaster suddenly. "We can ask the Oracle."

"But the Oracles at camp Half Blood, idiot I can't go there, I was exiled!" I said angry.

"We can ask Chrion if we can go back for a little while," Albaster said. "We'll ask the Oracle for a prophacy to tell where Artemis is!"

Nico nodded wisely, "We can try."

We walked through the trees, I carried Agamemnon, Telemacus my whip, and my bow and arrow ready to fight. Nico welded his sword ready for battle, and Alblaster held his hands in front ready to do magic. I lead the way.

It was night, and the sky was dark like midnight and there was a cresent moon shining. I knew camp Half Blood was very close, on the other side of the forest. The bush russeled and red eyes glared suddenly! I fired my arrow but it was too late, an empusa jumped out with fangs and a metal leg and a horse leg! It was an _empusa!_ (Like in the Battle of the Labarinth.)

She bit her fangs in my neck, and I slashed Telmachus and cut her head off her body with the sharp whip. Then I shot her with an arrow in the heart and cut her in pieces with Agamenmom. When she was dead I felt on my neck, there were bite marks and my heart sunck. "The empusa curse, I'll become a empusa vampire now!" I would be a monster and Artmeis would never let me be a hunteress, now!

"No you won't, I won't let you" Albaster put magic symbles on my neck and the bite holes went away. The curse was mostly healed! I didn't turn into an empusa but my teeth got sharper, and my eyes turned red when I got really angry. Also I got very pale.

"You think I'm a freak," I yelled at him!

"No you could never be a freak," Said Albaster.

Nico put his arm on me, "Your safe now, Flaiva. You'll make a better hunteress even, with sharp fangs to hunt eyes to see in the Dark."

Albaster got the motorcycle, "We can ride this and get there fast!"

We all got on it, I sat in front and Nico held me tight then Albaster sat in the back. We flew in the woods and Nico put his ipod on again, I really wanted to make out when we landed down.

Before I could say anything camp Half Blood loomed in head of us. I could see black shapes for all the cabins exept the Artemis cabin glowed bright in the dark. There was a big bomfire and the demigods were there singing a dumb song. Annbeth was there in preppy clothes holding hands with Percy Jackson and they were smoking Pot.

"I effing exiled you!" Yelled Chiron behind us! "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK, YOU INSIDIUS BITCH SNAKE?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna stay, calm down brony," I said (geddit, cause he's a center?)

"We want to talk to the Oracle!" Said Nico stern.

"Whose that?" Chrion pointed at Albaster, "He's son of Hecate, shes the goddess of magic," I said.

"Hecate helped with Kronos!" Chiron stamped his hoofs. "He cannot enter camp Half Blood!"

"Don't freak out hes not evil," I said, my eyes flashed him red. "Fine fine but if you cause trouble you will suffer the consaquences," Said Chiron warning.

I walked to the Big House but I froze, sitting by the bomfire was…Ivy! She was fixed in Tartarus like a monsters and was sitting by the Apherditi demigods!

"Hey Percy," I said, I had a clever idea. "Heres your gf Ivy!"

"No I'm his gf!" Screamed Annabeth.

"That's funny I saw you kissing Ivy the Dyrad!" I said.

Percy turned red, "No, Annabeth, its not like that, shes like my sister!"

"Yeah I bet you kiss your sister you pervert" Yelled Annabeth. "We're so over Percy!"

"But we kissed underwater, I love you!" Percy said.

"Theres no 'we' anymore seaweed ass!" Annabeth b*tch slapped Ivy so she fell into the fire, then she ran away to the Apherditi cabin and slammed the door. Percy started to cry. I took a pic with my ipod and went to the Big House where Nico was waiting.

We climbed to the attic, where the Oracle was. The other Oracle was Rachel, but she was a preppy mortal, so we talked to the old oracle, a dry mummy that said prophacies. "Oracle what is the prophacy?" Chanted Nico.

Then the Oracle spoke!


	6. The Oracle spoke

Chapter 6…The Oracle Spoke

She said: "_Artemis can be found in the light of the moon, Ask one demigod who knows you will find her very soon!_" came from her dry mouth like green smoke on a dragon scales.

"What does this mean?" Nico asked.

"Omg, Nico, I think it means one of the campers Half Blood knows where Artmeis is!" I said. "But which one."

I decided we would have to call everyone together by the fire so I could explain about the prophacy. We went outside and I told Chiron, "The Oracle says one of the demigods knows where Artemis is! We must question them and find the truth!"

"Why should I listen to you, you disruptave pyscho?" Yelled Chiron.

"It is the will of Artmeis, she's over you and you know it," I said calm because I knew I was right.

"Very well, we'll do that" Said Chiron.

All the demigods got in a group around the bomfire where I could see them, the sour smelling jocks from Ares and the preps from Apherdite, the losers from Cabin 11 and the posers from some other Cabins. Some looked at me angry but mostly they were jealous. Percy Jackson was trying to talk to Annabeth but she put on her headphones so she couldn't hear what he was saying, but the music was so loud I could hear she was listening to 1 D again. Ivy was there too, her hair was all smoky from in the bomfire so I flipped her off and the moon glinted on my silver skull ring that Nico gave me.

"Shut up everyone!" Said Chiron. "There is a message of important!"

Under the spread night sky with glowing stars I stood to talk, "One of you knows where Artemis is, speak now or face the Wrath!"

"Yeah right!" Annabeth laughed nervous, "Artemis is in Olympus with the other gods and the goddesses!"

"No, fool she is not," Chiron explained, "She has not been seen for a long time, but now she wants to connect with her only daughter, so she is somewhere in the earth. Do you know where?!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took some pink lipstick and put it on to show us she didn't care. Percy Jackson stole her headphones and tried to hold her hand but Annabeth started flirt with a Apollo cause she dumped his seaweed butt.

A poser from a Demeter said "How would one of us know, she's like a goddess and we don't know where she is!"

"We will ask for a sign," Said Chiron.

"Does this need a sacrafice," I said, cause there were a lot of jerks to pick from.

"No it is not nesescary."

Suddenly a bright arrow appear in the air and pointed to Albaster! "A sign from Artemis!" Said Chiron in aw.

"Alblaster, you know all this time you bastard?" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me where Artmeis was!"

"Because if you went to Artmeis you would become a hunteress and can't date!" He said sensetively. "I didn't want that to happen because…I love you!"

"What" I said, my heart was swirled with confusement now that I know the truth.


	7. Ready 4 the Quest

Chapter 7…Ready 4 the Quest!

"What" I said, my heart was swirled with confusement now that I know the truth. I didn't know if I should shoot him with my arrows or make out, so instead I said, "Where's Artemis if you know?"

"Shes in a city in Californa, called Nox City, a place where she wants her to meet you," Said Albaster. He shot magic and a map showed in the sky, all silver and glowed. I knew this was a smart name because Nox was the goddess of the night.

"Nox City, it is a place filled with monsters off all kinds," Said Chiron. "Hades lives there in the summer, because its dark and filled with fell monsters, and dangerous Peril. It is the deadly place in California."

I took out Agamemnon and chopped a branch off the tree next to us, "I have skill, I can fight! Anyway Nico will portect me."

"I'm coming with you" Said Nico.

"I'm coming too because I know where the way is, also I love you," Said Albaster. He shot magic and the map misted away.

"Show us your skills first!" Yelled Chiron. "Only the strongest of deimgods can go on this quest, or else it will be dangerous."

Nico cut a table in four halfs with his iron sword, Chiron looked with approve. Albaster shit magic, and all the demigods were impressed exept the bitchy ones, because they never saw something like this before. Annabeth said "R u joking, I could do that with my eyes closed!" But it was a lie, she had no magic powers at all! (Also she had herpees from smoking Pot.)

"I will go quest!" Said Ivy of a suddenly.

"Don't let her," I told Chiron, "She is a slut."

"I want to be a hunteress!" Yelled Ivy. "Ever sense Percy dumped me I'm alone, I hate guys now because I see they have no value, my eyes opened"

"But only three go on a quest, the Law says and the Law must be obeyed!" Said Chiron, sternly.

I looked at Nico Albaster and Ivy and I knew the truth must happen: one must die! So then there would be 3 of us left. But I said nothing because people shouldn't know there fate, it's not allowed. Anyway if it was Ivy she would just be fixed in Tarterus. So Chiron went into the big House and he came back with another bow and arrow for Ivy, but it wasn't silver like mine was.

We were ready to go on the Quest! I led the way, I staked from camp with my middle finger held up high, with my bow in one hand an Agamenom in the other one. It was sunset so everything was in a red light like fire, it glowed on my hair like silk or satan. Nico was looking so hot in his lether jacket and black ripped jeans with chains all over it, and he was wearing a little eyeliner like Hades. Ivy had green skin because the chloryful was her blood vains, and straight green hair and green eyes with eyeshadow and dark green lipstick, she was wearing a tank top that was purple, and also black skinny jeans. She looked hot but not as hot as me, so that was ok because I didn't want her to hit on Nico.

We walked until we got to the middle of the forest, I went to chop up some trees for the fire. When I came back, Ivy was hitting on Albaster! I glowed with wrath. "Eff off Ivy! He's not your bf! If your a hunteress you can't have a bf anyways!"

"That's ok, I don't love her," Albaster said assuringly.

"Screw guys anyway, they all suk!" Ivy yelled.

"We'll stay here for the night" Said Nico, he took the wood I chopped up and told Albaster to burn it on fire. Then everybody went to sleep exept me, cause I was daughter of the moon goddess which is at night, I didn't have to sleep. So I put on my headphones and moshed to some Simple Plan under the ehtereal light from the full moon.


	8. Omg (gods geddit)

Chapter 8…OMG ("gods" geddit)

We walked all day through the woods and soon we got to California the next day. It was the dessert where we were. So I didn't wear my jacket, instead I stuck it in my backpack that Nico and Albaster were fighting over who carried for me. But my bow and arrow were on the ready because this was the Dessert of Monsters. Also I carried Agamemnon and Telmelchus was around my neck (the locket kind.)

It was a walk and everything was hot, especially Nico lol. We came to a bridge that was old and made of sticks tied together and it hung above a big cliff.

"We must cross this bridge!" Said Albaster. But it was a drop 500 sheer feet all the way to sharp sactlites at the bottom. We looked over the edge and saw some skeletons there who got impaled because they fell.

"Omg!" I yelled (see like the name of the chapter.) Because 15 monsters were running at us from the other side of the bridge! There was three monitars, a empusa thirsted for blood but I was empervous because I was part empusa now, also six telkines, and six hell hounds!

The first monitar flunged himslef on me (not that way you pervs.) I cut his stomach and something fell out, it was his spleen but people can live without their spleen so I stabbed him again. Then I shot the empusa and the arrow went threw her head and kept going so it killed the hell hounds too!

Nico swung his sword in an ark, three monitar heads rolled in the air and exploded like dust! Albaster shot magic at the telkines, they all got confussed and killed each others men. Ivy threw rocks at them too. Just when I thought we win, more monsters pored from the cliff. I stood with my back against Nico, I was ready to go down fighting like an hunteress should! The monitar ax cut me a little before so I had a sexy scar on the right side of my lip to my chin, I looked proud and dangerous.

"Theres too many Flaiva!" Yelled Ivy, "We need to run away!"

"No!" I yelled "Let them come!" I stabbed with Agamenmom and tranformed Telemachus into a whip, it lashed mighty and split three monsters in halfs as it cut threw the air like a steel snake.

"We will die you know," Said Ivy.

"Then we will die like heros," I said, "I will go to Elsyium and be with Luke forever!"

"Wait your heart is still his?" Said Albaster confusedly.

I opened my mouth to say yes but then I stopped, image of Nivo's firm abs and Albaster's sensative faces misted in my eyes. For a first time I was not sure anymore.

The monsters were all dead now so we walked on the bridge. It was 700 feet high, the winds howled around us like storms with tornados. Ivy bitched and moned but I narrow my lips and pressed on. The bridge was long so it took us another day to get to the edge of it and the rest of the dessert stretched in front of us, it was a depressing site.


	9. Losers in the camp Half Blood

Chapter 9…Losers in Camp Half Blood

During I quested, Chrion got all the camper demigods together to discuss the quest. "Why did none of you go on the quest with them you dim fools?!"

"But we didn't pass the test of skills," Said a Apollo.

"That is true, most of you are not born to be heros or anything we need to help Flavia Nico and Albaster anyway, how can we do this?"

"A sacrafice!" Said a son of Zeus. "We have a cooking grill in camp, we can speak with Artmeis to help them."

"No scum, we will consult the oracle. Annabeth, this is your task because you were texting during capture the flag when you should of been fighting instead, this is a punishment," Said Chiron.

"They already talked to the oracle!" Snitted Annabeth. She was wearin Naill shirt that was pink and too much makeup so she looked blond & slutty, like all the Apherditis.

"But they did not get a prophacy from Rachel, she is just a mortal but its good to have news from her too, anyway. Now go or you will be flung to Tarterus."

Annabeth walked into the big House to seek of Rachel. Rachel was in the attic and her eyes glowed green, "I have no prophacy exept _the three on the quest will be of deimgods the best!"_

Annabeth was mad but she had to tell Chiron. She was a coward in heart, that's why she took a shortcut in the room with all the computers in Camp. There was a strange noise, she came closer and screamed cause she saw…..Mr. D looking at child pr0n! ON CHIRON'S COMPUTER!

"Omg you perv get the hell outta here!" She yelled.

But Mr. D laughed instead, he did purple magic and Annabeth turned into a grape with no soul!


	10. Love will find Away

If your a hater you need a Life, if your so good you write a publish book not flame real writes ok!An Im not a Troll I don't even like homestuck ok?

Chapter 10…..Love will Find Away

Anyways we were walking in the dessert and it was really hot. It was really hot so I took off my jacket and my T-shirt so I was in just my bra on top. (Im a C cup) It was black and tight. Also Nico and Albaster said it was hot in the dessert and took off all there clothes exept there boxers. Now I could see his chest better, he had many sexy scars. Ivy was wore a bra made from leafs but she was jelous of me cause she had no real boobage. Also her skin was green but mine was Pale.

We walked in the dessert more, I could wait no longer, I stared into the sky that was blue with some orange clouds and said "I love you!" I confessed my love, I didn't care what Artmeis did, but the problem was I didn't know if I said this to Nico or Albaster. They both stopped and looked at me weird, "WHAT?" They said loudly, you should of seen their feces!

"I said I love you ok?" I said.

Nico cried tears from joy, they were like dry ice curling on his face, "I loved you sense I met you Flavia but I thought you were too good for me, now I know our happiness can be together if you're my gf"

"But I love her!" Albaster yelled.

I saw Artemis face float in front of me, it was like she saying "You must chose!"

"I love you both!" I yelled, "I can't chose one of you over the other one, your both equally hot!" (I liked them 4 other reasons too ok cause I'm not a slut.)

"This is indeed a problem,"Said Nico.

Then we saw a palm trees by some lake. Ivy run to get some water but I pushed her into the ground, "Stop! There are monsters here, I feel it in the wind!" But we saw none so we kept going. By the palm trees there was a motel,there were fans in it and MCR was playing on a cd loud so we could hear it.

We went inside and sat down on the bar and there was beer (Its legal for deimgods, we can drink when we're 12 cause we mostly die anyway) and we drank it with was silver.

"Enjoy dat beer bitch?" A hot guy who looked like Luke was hiding behind a bar, he had gold hair that matched his eyes glowing sexly, he had a giant thing(like you cut down grass with) made from metal, I knew this was KRONOS! He smiled in a way that was evil and sexy, "I will kill you demigods!" "WHY," I Said. "For vengence dummy!" He said.

"But Percy killed you when he killed Luke!" I explaned.

Kronos smiled, "Luke's love for you was too strong, it would not let me die so Im still alive!"

"This cant be" My head spun in a circle, it was too much to take it all in.

Just then I heard a voice, it was a god passed by it said "Stop him Flaiva!" I knew I must act, I threw Agamenmom at his face with the sharp blade pointing towards him but he misted away!

"This was close, but he will be back," Said Nico worried.

I started to kiss Nico but he shook his head tragicly, he looked in my pale face, "I can't be your bf anymore, its not good for me, I need to keep you safe from Kronos wrath!"

Suddenly my world shattered in a million peaces, I knew it was Nivo I really loved after all but now my world was dark without him!

"You fucker I hate you," I said.


	11. Flite

Chapter 11…..Flite

We were still on the dessert the next day, I woke up and got dressed. I knew that now I had to win back the longing of Nivo's silver raze of admaration and love, to do this I must use the big female weapon…Lusting! I wasn't a slut but I needed him to love me and it was kind of a little fun because I knew I could not date after Artmeis. So I stayed in only my bra but I changed to a new one that was silver and had glowing threads that matched my eyes. Also I wore a black lether mini skirt that was black as Nico's despare in the pits of the nights last gloom. Lastly I put black cole on my eyes and eyelashes so I was very, very pale even more than usually. I brushed my teeth that were sharp cause the empusa cursed, I used tooth paste from a was crest so it made them very white.

I walked to where everybody else was sleeping, they were sleeping in the gold sand, lucky it was hot in the dessert and we needed no blankets so I could see Nico sleeping without his shirt. The sun dassled his statue abs and his pecks were like pale plates. I felt them and made out with him a little, he was still sleeping (but it was ok because I knew that he wanted me to.) Then he woke up and so did Albaster and Ivy. Nico's shirt were all ripped up so he couldn't put it back on, so I was happy. Ivy dressed slutly in a cut off tank top and mini pants and leaf earrings and green lipstick cause she was a Dryad. Alblaster whore a kammo pants and he had no shirt too.

"Hey Nico" I said sexly.

"Hi Flaiva we must fight Kornos," He said welding his iron sword. "Or, he will return and the world will feel his wait."

"How far do we walk until Nox City," Wined Ivy she was tired already!

Albaster nodded wisely:"We must cross the dessert and then some other things and it'll be with in our site."

It was long on the sands stretching in front of us like golden sand. People died in this dessert, there were skeletons and everything. Buzzers flew over our heads to taste of the human Flesh. Some wild hores ran over the hill with there manes and tails flying in the dessert wind, there was a thin silver one in the front of the others with a flying black mane and tail, I knew this was the leader horse and it remembered me of myself. "Stay back I'll catch this horse and ride it," I told them. I made Telmelchus into a rope and sneaked by the horse, then I run swiftly after the horse. It ran away and I chased it faster, it was a thrill chase, that hore would be mine!

The horse reared up on its hindlegs and waved its sharp hoofs, I knew it was a fight to the death! I lassod the horse around the neck with the rope and my heart broke it was so wild and free, I knew even though it was now mine I couldn't bare to keep it chained in low slavery, so I took Agamenmom and slashed on the rope "You are free now wild thing"

But the horse wouldn't run, it came to me and licked me, cause it was greatful I spared its life and now its life was mine to be loyal to the death. I jumped onto its back and I held onto its mane, I could see it had some white streaks in its mane too. Also it had a white mark shaped like the moon on its four head. "This is a secret hore of Artemis," I diclared. I spoke to the horse and determened its name, and its name was _Cresent Stag._

It was the leader horse so it led some of the other horses to us, Nico got a black stallion like a heart of a midnight shadow that had red eyes that glowed, Albaster got a palameno that was golden with a long white mane that sweeped on the sands and Ivy got a brown horse with white on its legs. I rode in the front cause Cresent Stag was the leader horse cause they were used to following him.

"Do you notice something weird about these hores," Said Albaster suspicously.

"Yes!" I said cause I looked and they had wings, they were…..pegasuses! "These are….pegasuses! We ride them at camp Half Blood, the pegasuses at camp Half Blood loved me" I remembered of giving them apples and fruits every day even through the Apherditi bully mocked me, the memory was like a butterfly touching my brain.

We flew over the dessert, it was a good thing cause we saw Kronos on the ground, he waved his syth at us sharply, "If you were on the ground I would destroy you cursed demigods, next time you will not press luck!" I flew really low and showed him my middle finger, his eyes flashed golden wrathly, I stopped because I remembered how much he looked like Luke. Power blazed in his hands, here was a dangerous emeny, I knew I could kill him if we fought but it would be close. I shot my arrow at him but we were too far away now and it missed him but only 3 or 4 inches away.

"Why is he in the dessert anyway?" I asked Nico as he flew on the black stallion pegasus he was riding, it had black lether wings like a buzzer sweeping in the day air but I didn't see them cause my eyes were on Nico only.

"He is looking for the word of Death" Explaned Nico sensatively.

"No what is the word of Death!" I said horrorfied.

"It is a secret to Hades only, it's a word and when you say it the person you say it to dies killed!" Said Nicop.

"We cant let him find it! He'll distroy the world and all the good deimgods," My heart sunck, I thought of camp Half Blood raced into the ground with ashes. They were raicest and crule but there hearts were good. I thought about Chiron slattered by Kronos, dead! "This cant happen, let's kill him first!" I Said firy.

"Patient, we must find Artemis first, then the hunteresseses will defend camp Half Blood," Said Nico.

The day got longer and then night started, Ivy and Albaster fell asleep tired, but Nico and me were swake. We sored in the sky, there were stars all around us, and the moonlight glintered on us. The pegasuses ran through the stars and there wings spread star dust like silver raze. Nico looked at me depressedly, it looked like he had black circles around where his eyes were and the rest of his face was white pale, a single tear came down his face. I started singing that one song by mcr, I knew we must kiss.

"No Flavia I can't, I must portect you from Kronos!" Said Nico.

"Screw Kornos" I said and I kissed him anyway, the stars gleered around us in circles and the moon showed only on us (cause Artemis) but suddenly it turned dark!

"Flavia, how dare you?" It was Artmeis face apeared on the moon. "You are no longer a virgen like me, you are no daughter of mine" She rumbled with ferce silver eyes, but it wasn't really her it was just a Vison.

"Flaiva what's wrong?" Asked Nico.

I was going to tell him but just then we looked down and Nox City was under us!


	12. Bitter Betrayed!

Stop saying I steal from "immortal" ok, I never read your story!And your all flamers and Flavias not blond ok?Shes greek not Latin!

12….Bitter Betrayal!

Nox City, it was indeed the deadly place in California. Streets winded in dark alleys with polusion like a tortured twisting of a tortured Soul. The polusion was brown and made from smoke. We walked though it, I shook my head in disgust, "Why would Artmeis be here, theres no wild place, just a big crappy city!" my heart filled with ferris rage, the mortals were rapping her woods and forest!

"The polusion attrax monsters" Nivo said serious, "Here comes some now"

A lot of draceenas and some frost giants ran to us, I used my bow and arrow to skewr five draceenas at once and from then I named my bow "Draceenas Doom." Then I rode on Cresent Stag (my pegasus)and flew up by the giants faces and slitted there throats with Agamamemom, blood spraid out like a torrent from the dying soul and got all over the place but not on me cause I was too fast like a lighting bolt. "Die" I said and they did. Lastly I stranged the last draceena with Draceena Dooms string and I threw the corpus at a mortal who was staring at me like a Man he was probably on Crack or crystal Meth.

"You didn't save any for me," Said Albaster, suddenly it hit on me like a lighting of Zeus that he was kinda really hot.

"Your too slow" I said flirtly.

Albasters etyes smoldered hotly like coles in the distent fire. "Your fast."

"I'm the best at what I do" I said "And that's killing monsters!"

"Hey Im standing right here a$$hole" Bitched Ivy.

But the wisdom of Artmeis spoke in my ear, "But Dryads arent monsters I just found that out," I said.

Ivy cried with tears from solid joy, "No one told me this, if I knew this before I wouldn't of told Kornos where we were going!"

I frozed in dawn of bittered betrayal. "Ivy, you hore! You betrayed me…again! And I must kill you again!"

Ivy kneeled down in horror, on her knees, "But he was so pervasive!And he said I was a monster anyway and monsters have to obey Kronos!"

I looked at her with Scorn, I knew she was not worth to kill. "Well now Kronos is coming and its all your stupid fault." I tied her to a pole that was there with Telemachus so she couldn't betray me any more. I knew Kronos would be here in a hour so we had not much time to find Artmeis and the hunteresses.

We slitted up, Albaster and me went on one street and Nico went the other way. There was a lot of rappists and sleeze, there were no houses only facteries making Coach purses for preppy hores like Brittany(who is actally a deimgod too and got put in Apheridit.) I could see Artemis face in the smoke, she looked at the city wrathly.

At last I understood what my mission was, I needed to return this city to the wild of Artemis!


	13. We Destory Nox City

Im ignoring u anyway flamers, so in ur feces!This story's not funny ok, its serious ppl die ok?

Chapter 13….We Destroy Nox City

I knew we must clense the city of polusion and all the evil reeked by mortals! I cansulted with Nivo and Albaster and we knew this must be done before Kornos showed up, which was 1 me must hurry. Sense Nico was the deimgod of Death he knew how to make all kinds of weapons of mass destruxion. Like da big bombs N stuff.

"I can do magic where plants grow out of the pavments" Said Albaster (cause he was from England where they don't know its called side walks.) "They'll do my bidding and the vines will strange and stuff."

Nico nodded wisely, "We will destroy the city for Artmeis!"

Albaster shot magic and plants busted from the ground, they ripped up the side walk and big peaces flew in the air and broke windows. Then he shot magic at a big tower that had smoke coming out of the top from it to make the air thick with poisen smoke and the tower fell over with bricks crashing in the ground. Then Nivo flew up a factery with a greek fire bomb and all the polusion land fill inside got killed and was no more.

I shot an arrow at a mall full of people who screamed but they were preps and sluts so my heart was hard to them, the arrow was full with the might of Artemis and the mall fell over. Soon there was nothing left from the city exept Dust. It was free! But suddenly Albaster fell over on the ground, he looked dead! "No!" I yelled. "Dont die I love you!" And suddenly I knew it was true. Ivy explaned "He used up too much magic, now he will die unless we fix him!"

Nico looked at me sensatively, "I thought you loved me, we kissed an everything!" But my true feelings invaded me and I wasn't sure what I should tell him. Nivo kneeled down, he cried with man tears, "But I love you Flavia, your the only one in my heart!" He started singing simple plan song, "I found a reason for me to change, and that reason is you"

But now that the Nox City was free and not a belmish with preppy mortals, light came from the moon and lit up to show us there were 100 hunteresses standing there by the forest. "Show me Artemis!" I yelled to the hunteress in the front, she was a girl with a black lether jacket and gothick short black hair with blue streaks in it and a lot of black I could tell that she was a poser.

"Artemis is no longer here" She explaned, her name was Thaila. "She is in the forest with Hecate doing the moon ritchuals, and I'm in charge when Artmeis is gone." She had a really big sheeled with a medusa face on the front, to show her I was not afraid I took Agamenmom and cut it in six halfs before anyone could blink there eyes.

Thaila took a speer and pointed it at me, "Your brave but that was my gift from Zeus, now I must kill you!"

I laughed, "Ok try it!"

She threw the spear but the power of Artmeis portected me and the speer missed, I said "Now its my turn bitch" and with one swing I cut off her head, she turned to dust. The other hunteresses kneeled in front of me and said "Hail Flaiva" because now, I was there new leader and they all must obey me but I saw hate and jelousy in some of their eyes, I knew I must rule them with a iron hand.

But then an hour was over and Kronos was coming any second!


	14. Magic

Flamers: Ur all pathetic and u Suck. It is ur jelousy that makes u Suck. So keep sucking bitches, u have no get a life.

14…..Magic

"Hey Albaster, you are ok?" I asked.

Albaster flipped his hair sexly in response to my silver voice, but he was still unconsous.

"Nooo Alblaster u cant die I love you and our lives r bound together by the sliver chains of taht love!" I cryed, knowing that life without Albaster would be a deep kasm of dark dispare. In my despare I started to sing in my sliver voice Bring Me 2 Life by evanesense. Except i knew Albaster was the magic one since his blood was Hecate and though Artemis was a powerful god, I got no magic from her so I could not actaully bring Albaster back 2 life.

Even though I knew it would not do anythign I kept singing. Then to my amazment Albaster though his eyes were still closed started to sing along! His own voice which was gold mixed with mysliver one and we sang the rest of the song it was pure magic.

Then Alblaster opned his eyes weakly "What happened Flaiva"

I explained how his powerful magic had won the day for our side and how it had vanqueshed the evil of Nox city and these great feets had drained him. "Can you stand?"

Alblaster tried but his legs would not hold him up and he fell.

I didn't want to push him beyond his strenth but since Kornos was coming and I knew Albaster's mighty magic would be needed in the great fight a head.

I slipped my arm under his shoudlers and helped him to his feet he was so hot and sexy and wounded and I felt his abs under his torn shirt I couldn control myslef and I kissed him. The hunteresses and Ivy looked on with jelousy the sluts.

I expected Artmeis to show up and be angry liek before but to my surprise she didn't bc Albaster had proven himslef in the fight to clense her wilds. (That didn't mean that she approve but she choose to over look a kiss or pure love just once bc the one I kissed was worthy and wounded in her battle.)

To escape the slutty stares of the hunteresses and Ivy I helped Albaster off into the woods aways where we about to make out but-an arrow came between and and stabbed into a tree, it was the army of Kornos it was upon us!


	15. The Wrath of Kornos 1

I said b4 this is serious, lots of ppl will get killed maybe even some of the MCs so dont laugh bitches

PS The monsters in this part reprisent u, flamers! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 15… Wrath of Kornos 1

Some followers of Kronos leaped out of the bushes, there were sixteen cerberuses, nine draceenas and six and a half hydras, the half one was still re forming out of the dust of the earth. Alblaster acted with the lightening move, he stepped portectively in front of me willing to take the wrath of the monsters, he was so hot I almost pulled him to the side so we could finish making put, but there was a battle to be fought and won for the distruction of the evil of Kornos, so I drew Agememmon. Then I also drew my bow, and Telmelchus which wrythed in my hand like a living thing eager to taste the blood of monsters.

Albaster killed 6 draceenas and two of the hydras in a instant wih his green lighening magic it lighted them up and the green light shined around them and their lives came out of there ears and eyes like the smoke of death and I could see there bones like it was a xray and then there bodies crumbled into dust and they sunk down ino the dust and they were instantly Dead.

But there was no time, I killed five more draceenas with arrows, some in he head bu some right in the eyes and some in the hearts and then with one swipe of Telelmechus I killed all the cerberuses and then I threw Agamemon, it buried up to the handle part in the ribs of a hydra, with a scream of death it fell off a cliff and it did not return.

I took Agamenmon and slashed up another hyrda, it's blood sprayed like when a hose is turned on all the way. It was acid and it was burning hot, it got all over the other hyrdas and took the skin right off them and then they died. in pain but they wrythed first bc they were in pani

Ivy and Nivo and the hunteressess came out of the trees and looked around at the carnige and death around us. "U have fought like a true daughter of Artmeis" said a hunteress but the slut next to her, it was a blond one said "Shut the eff up b*tch u know she was over here alone with that hot guy she was probably doin it wit him, u know we should have him bc we aer better warriors."

"There is no time for fighting over insegnificent pettinus bitches" I growled "The dead and slayn monsters you see are just the ones who were sent in the front of the rest of the army to count us and see how mnay of us there is, the rest of the army is on the way!"

To show that what I said was true and not a lie there was crashing noises in the distance, it was teh rest of the army! Ivy who was a coward turned to run but a giant arrow that was shot out of a bow by a giant went right threw her tratoris heart and stuck her to a tree. But bc she was a dyrad her life spirit melted with the tree and she went back ot life and statred killing monsters with a stcik from a tree.

The monsters pored over us like a wave at the beach exept with no surfers. I was like a machine that never would be tired, I slayed and killed right and left and down, there was a empusa that I killed, it saw that I was part empusa and begged 4 mercy buT I slayed it anyway.

Nivo and Albaster were fighting valently, not so much the hunteressess but they did kill some monsters. But then the wave of monsters moved to the right side and to the other sde and it was Luke!

I knew it was really Kornos but my heart thought it was Luke, my lips remembred when I kissed him, and I remembred that once I was in his army fighting on his side bc I loved him. I was carried awayby my memories and I killed a couple of blond huntereess and then I remembred, no, it was not Luke, it was Kornos who was evil, and I must slay him!


	16. The Wrath of Kornos 2

Auto correct is 4 da preps, dis is my story my dream my life so back off bitches!

16…The Wrath of Kronos 2

Hate drove me like preemium fule, flew in the air like a bow shot from a arrow of Artmeis. I crashed into Kornos, our swords clashed with sparks of Hate.(I had a sword bc I took it from a dead hunteress.) Kornos was wearing golden armor all made from gold and was no silver, so I knew this was not Luke, just his corpus that Kornos was living on. (b4 he died Luke promise to wear silver every day when he was alive)Also he wore a helmet that said "Kornos" exept in greek scribbles and it covered his face up.

We circled to go in for the Kill. The battle seized around us so they could watch, there were all eyes on us. Exept a couple of monsters tried to sneak up and attack but I elimanated them and they were killed. Kronos swung that thing u cut grass with exept its called a sythe. (I looked it up so its true) The sythe cut threw the air but now it was not to cut grass but my neck. But I was too fast so I moved from the way and threw Agamermnon, it bounced off Kornos's fourhead and rickashayed so it buried in the throat of some other monsters.

"Fuck yourself Kornos," I said wisely.

"Never" Said Kronos and he swung the sythe again, this time I leaped into the air and did a backflips, this time the sythe cut a monster in halfs, blood sperted and oozed but it turned into dust so no one had to wipe it up.

"Wait why are u using the sythe when u know the word of death?" I asked him.

"I dont know it yet but I soon will and then I will use it on u and then tamarrow the world," He laughed like Hitler after killing a Jew.

Albaster said "No its too dangerous he'll kill you Flavia!" he rushed at Kronos waving his hands, so he shot magic at the monsters and then he shit magic right in Kornos's face! But it bounced off without damige, laughed "U will have to do better than that loser" he hit him in the head with the sythe, but not with the sharp part cause that would of cut him in halfs, instead he hit him with the handle part so Albaster was knocked out and could not move or help, he layed on the ground like a dead fish the bastard. As I looked at him I knew in my heart I had not really wanted 2 make out with him, it was just his powerful magic confussing my mind. He should not of interfeered with my great and dark love for Nivo.

My world was confussed and Kornos knew this, he came out for the Kill. But I was faster then him, so I whipped at his face with Telemelchus, and it cut the face part off his helmet! I perpared to stab him in the eye to kill him but I saw that it was Luke's face which I could not stab in the eye to kill!

Kornos laughed in my face, "Im too hot 4 u2 kill right" and the sky turned into lightening and he misted away to escape!

"Stop him idiot" wined Ivy.

"Silence" I said, I knew then in my heart I could not kill Kronos as long as he was wearing Luke's corpus!


	17. Gifts from theGods

U think I read da reviews, Im gonna spell it like I want ok, da spelling we use in dis contry was invented by da preps anyways!Im a rebel like Flavia, I fight da Systum!

Anyways u can all suck it, flamers!

17…Gifts from the gods

I stood their on the hill, I was mad from the hunteress's angry eye brows in my direction (da kind u go in not like 1 D ewwww) I went over and started to kick Albaster's woonded Ass for him, "U prep!" I screamed like the title wave in a ladder with blue rain streeking across the Olympics. But he made that noise like when u stick a sharp thing in a prep and twist it a little, I glared darkly at him, "U shit hole why did u interfeer!"

"I loved u, I wanted 2 save u from Kornos" He whined like Justin Beiber, I crushed his hand with the heel from my spiky black knee high converse, "No u wanted to distract me so Kronos would escape, also u inchanted my heart with dark swirls from the pits of Hecate!"

Then lightening come down from the hevvins, when the electric went from the air 3 gods stood on the hill! They were Zeus,Apherditi and Apollo! Zeus was kinda hot 4 an old guy, I thought if we had kids they would be like 3 forths god an powerful than all deimgods. But Apollo was super hot, it was like all the hot guys in the world got melted until it was soft and pored in a statue an that statue was Apollo.(In da book hes blond but in real life he has black hair straight to his mid back also stubble but not da messy poky kind.)His eyes were deep like a hot tub but a deep one like a jakuzzi. Apheridit was blond and looked like Annabeth and Brittany and the other hores, I saw she was wearing makeup, like stupid pink lipstick like the color of flowers (I hate flowers there too kawai)

"We are empressed by ur fighting in the noble battle blood,"Said Zeus wisely, he gave me a mini lighteneing bolt, it was silver and abouttwo feet long.

"This has the force of maybe 20 bombs," Said Zeus. "U can use it only three times, then it will melt in your hand so drop it quick the last time or ur hand will be melted like molted silver."

"I'm really quick, it will not hurt me," I told him.

"I know ur capabel, that's why im giving it to you and not to that miserbael loser Albaster," Said Zeus.

Apollo gave me a sheild, he said "This sheild is flame proof (geddit) and no flames will hurt u when u carry it! It will destroy them All."

Apherditi said "Here is a spell when u say it Kornos will die an there will be peace"

"I don't want ur stupid spell bitch" I yelled, I knew she could not be trusted bc she was a blond hore, if I used the spell it would probably strike me dead in my converse. I knew all Apherditis were evil sluts at heart.

But she used her goddess magic and forced my hand open and in it floated a little scroll with the spell on it. She smiled triumphentally, the bitch. But when she was destracted by a hot guy walking by, I threw the scroll at her slutty face. She screamed in pain and it was my turn to smile. Then the scroll desintagrated and was like smoke and then was no more.

"We will see u on Olymous when u are a hero u can be a goddess 2," Said Zeus, but then he said "Actually only if ur a virgen, that's what Artmeis said anyway."

"Im not havin kids with u" I yelled wrathly bc now I hated his Guts, before I could throw the lighting bolt at there faces they all misted away like gods bc thats what they were.


	18. My Heart gets Captured

Tvtopes cant use my story without my per mission ok, their Theifs

18….My Hearts gets Captured

The wisdom of Artmeis let me know Kronos wouldn't attack for a while so then I went to the hunteresses and told them to stay so I could go and get a tat to Symblize the battle. One building was left in Nox City, it was a tatoo place and there was a guy owning it. He was ugly and short and he was wearing a prep swetter. When he saw me he flipped his hair sexly "Hey chick"

I kicked him in teh cocanuts so he could never conceve. Tehn I killed him seveerly. But a new tattoo guy was there in the back of the store, he had sexeh black hair with bangs and green eyes like a lime that melted in the dark of the midnite Sun, I couldn't beleive my eyes. It was….Percy Jackson!

"Percy wtf" I said.

"I left camp Half Blood bc Annabeth broke up with me" He explaned with sadness swimming in his green eyes. "She called me "seaweed ass" there was no life left to live and my world was dark and deep."

"Like yur dads ocean," I reminded nodded in a way that made my heart blink "I abbadoned the prep lifestile, now I think on the dark things" I could see he was wearing black eye liner on his green eyes that flashed hotly. At first I was sad for him but then I remembered he was my enemy and enemys must be defeeted! But first I had to get my tat so I said to him "I want a tatoo."

"Sure its my hobby, Im a great tat artist" He showed me some dead mortals arms and legs with his tatoos, there were skulls an chains an dargons. "Omg I want a f*cking cresent moon on my four head" I diclared. He put some tatoo stuff in needles and plundged them into my head but I felt no pain, when he pulled tehm out there was a moon on my head and it glittered like silver exept it was on my skin so it wasn't metal or anything. I gaseped cause I was so beatiful.

Percy stared at me, his heart almost jumped out threw his manly chest in solid love. "Flaiva I love youuuuuuuuuuuuu" he said threw his dark bangs of sadness and dispare, I knew all of a sudden that he would fill the grinding void left in my sole by Albasters cheap betrayal. Suddenly Percy started to sing Anywhere by evanesense, we moshed together in silent but mutchual room was Dim cause all the power went out from the electrics, I knew it was a sign from the gods symblizing our deep love. In my heart I remembered he was my enemy, I said "Why did you kill Luke?" Percy looked down sadly and sexly "You loved him so I was jelous."

"Omg thats so heart warming" I said, he loved me enough to kill, it was so hot we started makin out but suddenly the lights from the electric went back on and Nico busted in threw the door, "Flavia what have you done!"


	19. Im Cursed

19….Im Cursed

"Omg Nico, we were havin a moment" I shouted at him.

"But you were moshing with another guy, you cheating cheater!" he yelled.

"Well, I never said you were my bf" I said cause this was true so it wasn't really cheating (cause only sluts cheat!) But my heart melted towards him, he was hot when angry.

Nico looked at Percy and a lothing dawned in his dark and smoking eyes. "Flavia, this is Percy Jackson, he's your enemy, he killed Luke!"

"But…he did it for love" I explaned.

"I followed my heart" Agreed Percy. "and my heart led me on a dark path."

Nico stared at both of us. I could see his heart braking. "So...you love him back?"

I didn't know what to say, everything was too confussing, the tat shop seemd to spin around me like a merry go round on Meth and speed, how could I be expected to make such a chose? And I could feel the anger of Artmeis from above, it was like a dark ray of light shining down on me from Olympus. I knew she wanted me to be a virgen like her and then I would be a goddess and live forever but what good is internel life with no bf?

Before I could express what was deep in my heart Albaster came in with some patetic flowers that werent even black or silver an some gross chocolate shaped like a daisy, that is a very preppy flower an I always step on them when I saw them.

"Flaiva, I am trying to repare the harm done between us, can you forgive?" He asked hopfully.

I was even more confussed, I knew once again that Artmeis had cursed me, too many guys wanted me! "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU BASTADS!" I screamed "your all sex crazed Im not a object ok?"

I shoved Nivo and Alblaster into the wall and left the tat shop.

The hunteressess anfd Ivy were outside, the bitches had spied on the whole thing!

"So, if you don't want Alblaster can I have him" Said Ivy, who was at heart a slut.

"Shut up or I will use the power of Artmies to turn you into a internel virgen!" I shouted at her and I drew Agamemmon, she cringed back in fear. The other hunteressess cleared the ground before me, they knew my dark mood would mean much death if unleeshed.

I walked into the forest holding the lightening bolt that Zeus gave me, I almost thought of usin it on me, just so I could re join Luke in Elysium. When he was still alive life was so simple.!

But then I thought no, I had to be strong and fight Kornos to the death! ! I was resolved so I put on some black eyeliner and some dark red lipstick that was the color of blood to remind me of my mission. I put on a silver tank top and a blavk jacket that was made from lether with a sliver zipper and a sliver moon on the cuffs, I put on black skinny jeans with sliver threads sown threw them and a pair of black converse with dark red laces. My hair I cut on the edges a little to make it more ragged. I was ready for my mission!


	20. I go in the Forest

20…..I Go in The Forest

I knew that I needed to practice for the battle cause practice makes I banished the confussment thoughts of love from my mind, the only thing in my mind now should be to kill and mame. So I took Draceenas Doom my bow, and Agamenmom and Telmelchus, but I saved the lighting bolt for a emergancy.

I went deep in the woods but then I gasped from shock, Percy's mom was there makin out with Grover an he was still dead! It was Sick and wrong and you should never do this,ever!

"Omg Percy mom you sicko" I yelled, she laughed nervous, "Don't tell anybody, Im off my meds I can't help it"

"Yeah well I won't tell if you make Percy fight with me agenst Kornos," I told to her. "An take your meds bitch or I will tell Poisdon your cheating on him!" I wanted to cleeve her in two with Telemelchus but this was no time to think of the cleevage of mortals, it was the monsters who would be cleeved in the battle tamorrow! I shot three arrows all at once with my bow, they hit three trees all next to each other in a line.

Suddenly, a tiger growled from the bushes, it jumped and attacked me! I stabbed its heart with Agamenmom, then I wept tears of silver flewid cause it was beatiful in Death, also tigers are my fav animals. So I made a pair of skinny jeans from its skin, it looked really cool cause it was a white tiger so it matched with my converse. The tiger didn't hurt me, actually its claw scratched on my cheek and so now I had a sexly scar, it made me look dangerous and ferral.

Then I burned the corpus and looked for something to kill, but then I heard Kornos voice saying "Im coming in 1 hour!"


	21. The Big Battle fight

21….The Big Battle fight

Kornos came on the hill like a ferris monster but like 666 times sexier. He was wearing black and gold armer that was all ripped so you could see his kortz (thats like a white crystal) pale mussles. He waved a sythe mencingly. "I WILL KILL ALL YOU FUCKING PREPS" He yelled, I was horrorfied at this cause obvious I was not a prep cause I was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a lether jacket with a skull zippar and dark eyeliner the color of cresent moon earrings and skull earrings to reprasent the monsters I kill.

But then all the monsters ran towards me! I pulled out Agamemnons sharp blade and castigated a monitar, it screemed in solid pain. Then I grabbed a big ax that was laying by a tree and cut him in small peaces.

"KAWAAAAAIIIII KAWAAAAIIIII" Yelled a empusa in japanse but I shot a arrow in its heart and I knew it was dead. Somebody shot an arrow at me but it bounced off cause I was wearing tiger skin! I turned to see it was standing there…..KRONOS! "You bastard prep fucker" I said throwing my ax at him but a telakine got in the way by mistake an it cleeved him in halfs.

But then Percy came running with his big sword Ruptide that was acutely a pen, "Die Kronos!" He yelled sexly stabbing Kornos in the ankles.

"No you bastard!" I yelled but it was too late, Kornos yelled THE BIG WORD! It was undiscribabble so I cant write it down but it was the worst word anyone ever heard in the life an 6 hunteresses droppd dead just cause they heard it.

Kornos laughed meanly, "That was the first haf of the word of I find the other half I will kill the gods in Olympics an I will be INVISIBLE no one can stop me" Then he misted away.

There was no time to fight with him cause there was too many monsters, I shot a whole bunch of them dead with bows and arrows. Then all my arrows were run out so I satbbed them with Agamemmon and swung Telmelchus with dead force and cut monsters into many size peaces. I took the ax and cut a lot of monsters cause I was spinning ina circle really fast, when they were all dead I derided I would keep this ax and I named it Akilles. (geddit like "I kill dese") It was a mighty weapon marked from monster blood on the handle which was black lether an the blade was all silver with a cresent moon and a Artmeis sign.

Then there were no monsters left cause the corpuds all turned into dust and was sucked into Tarterus like a vacum cleaner of death. I saw something on the ground, it was Albaster exept he was Dead. I was happy cause the monster claws ripped his jacket, under it I could see a hollister shirt, he was a prep all the time teh stupid poser. Anyways he was dead an I didn't like him anymore but I cryed one single silver tear cause we made out that once I burned his corpus.

Suddenly there was a sliver glow in the sky, everyone stopped and looked at it an it was the silverest light in the world. I knew right away it was…..Artmeis!


	22. Artemis Vishion

22…Artmeis Vishion

Artmeis misted in front of my sliver eyes, she was pale and very hot, way better looking than Apherditi, some ppl said Apherditi was the hottest of the gods but she bribed them with magic gold apples that brainwashed your mind so you turned into a lying prep. Artmeis had long black hair all stringy like a ghost and with silver streaks and some purple blue on the ends, it went all the way to her round firm butt. Her face was pale and white but her lips were red as a rose with blood sprayed on it, but not cause she used lipstick, it was all naturel. Also she had black eyeliner which she was born with her eyes were big and silver like mine with long eye lashes. She was wearing a silver iron bakini made from armer and bones of the infortunate men. (see Artmeis hates men shes not ooc)

"Silence thou fools" She said to the hunteresses, "I have a prophacy for Flavia's ears!" I listened close and she said "Kornos found half the word of death!But there is a bigger word thou must find it first before Kronos cause then thou can crush his word with the new and 'mystic" word of Deep death."

"How can I find it?" I said crying silver tears of beaty and joyful from seeing Artemis finally but also cause Kronos knew the word of death and the quest was going to be harder now.

"Its written in the roman camp" She explaned wisely. "but thou can only use the deep death word if you are a virgen with no bf an no makin out"

"Noooo but I love her!" said Percy all sexly.

Artmeis eyes flashed. "FUCK THOU!" She yelled. There was more sliver light and she misted away again like a lighting expulsion.

I leaned on a tree and satred to cry silver cleer tears running down my face. Now I knew Percy and Nico would never join me in love cause the turkoys storm of being a internal virgen spread over me like a kiss of a telkine. (not like I know what dat feels like you perv)

"I know where the roman camp is!" Said Nico sargely.

"Then we will Quest" I nodded with apporve. Sense you can only have 3 on a quest I said "I will go with Percy and Nico!" (Anyways Ivy became a hunteress cause she hated men now.) I got all my weapans ready to kill, also a sliver plated gun that was a gift from Artmeis, it had like 100000000 bullits. Then I put on a black ripped skirt with a thick belt with silver studs an a evenesense T shirt that showed my belly button. Lastly I put on some black gloves with no fingers.

It was night time when we left but my cresent tat glowed in the dark so I could see where I was going. Percy was wearing some eye shadow so his eyes looked sunck with dark circles under them in a pale face, his bangs covered up one of his eyes but the other was green and evil and hot. Nico was wearin all black lether too, also a skull necklace with eyes that lighted up red. We were all pale an dark an sexy.

When we walked I took my ipod and got some mcr going on. Suddenly Nico took out some stuff from his pocket, they were ciggerets! We smoked them an then we watched a dark R rated movie downloaded from my ipod, in the end everybody got killed and it was derpressing an I liked it. Tehn I target shot a tree until it crumbed up from the magic, my aim was now deathly. Tehn I fell asleep.


	23. The Prophacy of 7

U guys say thats sick, you don't know the darkness and teh derpravity of Real life, its not all fairy tale rainbow unicrons, if u cant handle this then thats your problem!

23…The Prophacy of 7

I woke up with 2 hot guys next to me of course they were Nivo and Percy Jackson. We werent doin it or anything cause I needed to be a virgenal to use my Artmeis powers, but that didn't stop me from coppin a Feel on Percy's 8 pack. Acutely he was pretty hot under his shirt, he tatood himself all over for practice. There were dragons of fire an lepards an one of me I blushted when I saw this, "Percy your so sweet an sensative!" When I said this Nico went behind some trees an cried tears of smoke (smoke cause he was a ghost also he was smokin hot geddit)

We were walken in the woods when a big ship walked up an there were 5 deimgods on it…..Jason who was a blond prep man but could be saved to teh dark side if u loved him, Piper a Apherditi perp and a slut cleerly, Frank this fat Asian guy an Hazel a beatiful Gothick girl from Hades with black lipsick an eyeliner an a evanesense T shirt with metal studs in a X shape, also a pale short guy Leo was so full of derpression taht it shined from his eyes like darkness. Then my heart stealed itslef in solid hate, Annbeth was there too looking at horish makeup cataloggs with Piper, they were gigglin at a slutty pohto of Tirstan Macleen naked man butt.

I pulled out the lighting of Zeus "Who are you an why are you doin in the woods?"

"We're on a prophacy" Explaned Jason, "It said 7 deimgods will save the world an we can only find 5."

"I will join this prophacy" I diclared proudly, "And Percy and Nico too!"

Jason frowed, "This wouldnt work, there can only be 7!"

"I will challenge one of teh weakling preps to take there place," I said. Piper snitted "yeah whatever" an pulled out her stupid mirror knife, see cause all Apherditis need there mirrors all the time so they can look at there slutty makeup, she perpared to fight but I laughed in her blond face. Suddenly I jumped on her (not in a sexly way) an bit my empusa teeth in her neck and sucked out all her powers so now I could do charm speak but she was a mortal with no powers! Tehn I hit her on the head and she was knocked out (see Flaivas not evil she doesnt kill) and I stepped into my riteful place in the ship.

Leo eyes glowed darkly with admeration. "Your truly a great warrior, whats your number I mean ur name" he blushed in tones of Death. He had a wicked tong peercing I could see when he spoke of pain.

"My full name is Flavia Maya Lilith Knight" I said. Hazel smerked wisely, "Ive wanted to do that to Piper the slut, she fucking desreved to die, why didn't you kill her all the way?!"

"Its not the way of Artmeis," I shook my head darkly but wisely. "But I will kill her if she gives me another chance and she makes me!" I knew in my heart now that Hazel was my new bff forever.

"Omg your a daughter of Artemis!" Hazel yelled, "Your the only one ever, I bet all the other deimgods are jelous!" I nodded, "It is a dark and lonely path" "Teh curse of Artmeis, I saw it in your eyes," She said. Annabeth was jelous so she glared at us but we both flipped her off an she ran away crying.

"Well I hate to innerupt but where are we going," Said Leo.

I told them about the word of Death an the roman camp, they agreed they would help me if I led there quest. I named the ship "Night death Arrow" and we flew on the way towards the roman camp!


	24. My Heart Speaks

Lol haters, I have like 666666666 views,that means many fans so ur proved wrong in your jelousy and raicest Hate.

24..My heart Speaks

I had my own cabin on the ship, it had black satan curtins and a bed with curtins all around it, with silver frame parts. It used to be Piper's acatually so before I made it black I had to get rid of the pink first, and all the butt naked pix of Tristan Macleen an some other preppy loser actors like Brad Pit and Justin Beiber. Also Amy Addems, the blond horse.

Tehn I got dressed in a black tank top with purple writing that said one simple word…..Death, exept it was dark purple, not the slutty pink kind. And I put on some really dark red jeans that were the exact right color as blood. Then cause I was part empusa I got thirty for human blood, so I snuck in Annbeth's room where she was sleeping and sucked some blood from her but not a lot cause I wasn't a socapath (see that haters) Then I was full so I finished gettin dressed with black boots with sliver buckles on them and a black lether jacket with a skulleton on the front. Lastly I put on red lip stick that matched my jeans and some very dark purple eyeliner, and one earring that was red and shaped like a drop of human other earring was white like a weeping pearl, it matched cause I had a white steak in my hair.

I was filled with the energy of the universal, so I stood on one of the things sticking out from the mast on the ship and I moshed with the wind like a free wild ravon of the leafs. Hazel came and joined me as we moshed in silence for a while, and Leo watched us from below cause he was a playa not a perv cause he was too hot. Frank was fat and canadan,so he tried to mosh but fell off the ship but I saved his canadan ass with Telemelchus.

Then Annabeht came on the ship all green cause she didn't know she was missin some blood from her prep infuled artaries, Piper was there too. Acutely Piper was not born blond but she died her hair in her slutty disire for False beaty. They were both wearin a ton of make up and there nails were died pink. They glared at me and they were armed. I laughed cause they both had small little knifes that paled in compare to Agamenmom. (geddit pale like Nivo)

Jason was driving the ship so he wasn't there but Percy and Nico walked up to me and said hi. Annabeth glared cause now that Percy was hot she wished she didn't dump him but it was too late. Percy's eyes glintered evilely behind his dark bangs "Hey, want some amberosa?" He gave me some and then I said "So whats like the roman camp?"

"Well mostly its full of posers, but some know the dark arts" Percy explaned smartly. "You can stay at there big cabin for Artemis." But he said this so sexly that I leaned in to kiss, but I saw Nico crying sensatively in teh sunset on the ship all dark and alone. My heart was swallowed alive by a black hole of darkness. When Albaster died the lying bastard I thought it would be simply now cause Nico would be my only bf, but now my heart got pulled towards Percy like a string of night silver to the sorce of misty cloud beams. I did not want to break up Nico's heart but I didn't want to break my heart either by breakin up with Percy!

But the glowing words of Artemis sat over me like a storm, that I could have no bf. Would I be alone forever.

Hazel saw my eyes brissle up with tears of quicksliver, "What's wrong Flavia?"

"Im having guy trouble" I confested. "My heart is drawn to Percy but I love Nico too. And Artemis says I wont live forever if I'm not a virgen forever!"

"The important thing is you must follow your heart Flaiva, what does it tell you," Said Hazel wisely.

I shook my head as tears rained down my pale face, "My heart is confussed and silent, it gives no replies."

"Then you must trust it" Said Hazel. "You must let your heart chose your path!"

"But its so unclear!" I yelled.

"You have a wise destiny that the prophacy spoke will not be unfufled" Said Hazel, "Artemis cant run your life, only you must chose the path of your fate…for your heart! But Im here only to help you"

It was sunset and the sun died a million deaths in red exposions while I made my chose, Nico or Percy, I listened to my heart to obey its commends. But it rythed in inner termoil, and my heart sunck as I knew I might never understand my heart fuly.


	25. Kronos Attacks!

25…Kornos Attacks!

Suddenly we were by a mall by the roman camp, it was a big Cunsumerest filled mall exept it had one streak of worthness…there was a hot topic there! Annabeht and Piper skeeled with the joy of the preps and went to shop some stupid pink coach purses but I went right to hot topic with Percy and Hazel and Leo. Jason stayed in the ship to drive and Frank didn't like malls cause he was fat and asian.

Now I had charm speak so I went to the guy at the counter and said "My stuff is all free" an he said "ur stuff is all free" so that was good. So first I got some fuck yeah canvus high tops that were black. Hazel got damonia attack 10 boots, also I got damonia tesla lace up boots with teh spiky heels. Lastly Hazel got red damonia cripto geer boots that had skulls and were so fucking gothick. Hazel was gothickal so she wanted to show me the ways of da gothicks.

Tehn me and Hazel looked at the dress part. Hazel got a hell bunny dress that was black and had cherry skulls. I got teh black mesh maxi dress that was sexy and not slutty. Suddenly Hazel told me to take off my clothes "Omg you need to try on this one!" She said. It was a corset dress that was all silver with black cresent moons on the skirt part, I bought it at once!

Then we went to see Percy and Leo cause they were guys an guys are shitty shopers. I helped tehm pick out some wicked hot clothes an stuff. They got some black vans and some tight jeans an some mcr & rites of spring & evanesense t shits.

Suddenly we gasped in harror, a hot blond guy was browsin the rude jeans, he had golden glow eyes an a big syth from metal, it was Kornos! he laughed like the dead. I took my gun with sliver bullits an shot him like 60 times but he was hard like rock an the bullits bounced off like Superman (whose a total prep btw Batman rox)

So we all ran outside and jumped on the ship and flew away, when Kronos came to torture us we werent there.


	26. Poshions of Love

Im not Raciest, Hazel is black an shes Flaivas bff! Anyways my mom is canadan so I don't hate canadans so Im like 25 percant canadan ok.

26….Teh Poshions of Love

I put on my new outfit from hot topic an I looked sexly, I was wearing the corset dress an the high tops. Also skull earrings and a pare of stag earrings (I had 4 peircings, 2 in each ear, also I had cartalige ones with arrows that were silver.) Hazel put on her Hell bunny dress and her geer were mystrious an so fucking sexly.

Piper and Annabeht went shopping also but there stuff was consumerest and Lame. They had pink an light pruple purses an clothes an stuff. Piper was a slutty sneakin Clepto so she tried to use charm speak on teh store people but she had no power anymore so they called the cops but they ran away from the cops an now they were on da ship.

Leo and Percy were lookin at us but not Annabeth and Piper. Annabeht snitted jelousy at she died her hair light pink highlights and it was Artaficle. "Yeah well Percy's not hot anyways" She lied like a fucking hore "Anyways I like Jason cause hes blonde and hot." Jason was wearin a prep swetter but I did not kick him cause I could see there was a dark pain in his blue eyes like a melting ice cube in da artick seas. Frank was asian but he was not fat (see Im not Raicest) and he wasnt gothick but he didn't know better cause there was no hot topic in canadan where he lived, so I got da site on his phone and told him to look at it, soon he converted to da dark he put on black cole an he was kinda hot.

Then we watched teh Dark Knight, the one with Joker (exept Annabeth watched High School musicale 1 2 and 3) Tehn we talked about Kornos, an I cried sliver tears at the memorys. "We must find da word of power" I said resutely.

"We must kill Kornos as well," Frank said wisely.

Tears streemed over my pale cheeks "But I loved Luke before he died an got reposessed"

"Yes but this is not Luke this is Kronos" Explaned Hazel. "When he is killed Luke will rest in peace in Elsyium!"

I nodded determedly "Yes we'll do that!"

Suddenly Apherditi misted onto the screen! "Where is Piper I heard my daughter got in trouble with the fucking police!"

Piper started crying but Apherditi said, "What happened?" and Piper said "I was tryin to charm speak but teh stupid police came!"

Apheriditi shook her head, "You do not have charm speak anymore, Flavia took it from you an she is more powerful cause shes teh daughter of Artmeis" she gave me a love poshion box "If you give Piper her charm speak back you can have this, for a trade!"

I knew Pipers charm speak wouldn't work on me anyway cause Apherditi powers couldnt hurt me so I said "Fine" an she misted away.

That same night I put the love poshion in the air in the preppy cabin an they went isane from love so Piper an Annabeht started havin a threesum with Boford (Boford is Leos robot table) I took pictures with my ipod an fucking posted them on line.

Annabeth saw this an she tried to garb the ipod but it was too late, "How dare you insapid slut?!" She yelled "You fucking posted that on line!"

I laughed "Now the whole earth will know of your horeness!"

Annabeth started to cry all snivully. "Noooooo delete tehm an I'll give you anything omg!"

I laughed "Give me ur invisable hat!" an she did. Tehn I deleted the pix cause like 1000000 ppl saw them anyways.


	27. The Roman Camp

Ok, so my bff Hailey was beta for this chapter. Hailey-san you rock! Hailey rox ppl. rox SS!

Chapter 27…The Roman Camp

The next morning we got to the Roman Camp. It was called New Rome and it had a lot of stuff like houses that were marbled and white and a elephant and to my internal ecstasy a Hot Topic which was the only black building in my sight.

"I feel a kindred fellowship connection with this building," explained Hazel (NOT cause she was black! Because she was gothick.)

I too felt a love for this building but this was not a sexly love because I was not a Objecto Philiac. (ps Hailey googled this, it is the name of when you want to do it with lamps or cabins or weapons.) I liked the Hot Topic because it sold the clothes that I liked. I was wearing these clothes now but I will not describe them. If you don't remember what they looked like, read in Chapter 25.

There were lots of people walking in the street in New Rome. None of them were very hot. Well there was a girl called Reyna who was hot, but I was not gay so I did not see her. All the people pointed. Up at us!

"Its an enemy ship! It must burn in flames!" yelled a girl with no name. (She was obviously a poser.) A couple of her friends got a bag full of flaming arrows and started throwing them at us!

I grabbed my silver plated handgun from Artemis and started to shoot silver bullets at them! About 6 or 8 preps fell but they were only wounded because I didn't shoot to kill because I am not a evil killer! They wrythed in pain and I smiled.

A mega hot guy ran from Hot Topic in a leather toga robe that was shiny and black. He had blond hair but it was died with red streaks of scarlet. My heart told me that….this was not a poser!

"Stop shooting you fucking losers," he commanded the preppy girls. They obeyed him because he was an authoraty in charge of the Romanian Camp.

"Omg!" I yelled. He looked just like Luke, exept his eyes were not Kornos gold!

"But you said to destroy any ships that come because greeks are evil!" one of the girls said to the guy and the guy's name was Octavius.

"Well at first I did, because strangers are evil and plot our demise, but this girl is different!" He said, pointing at me! "I just sacraficed a fucking pinky pie and when its guts spilled fourth on the temple of the gods I saw a strange boat that would fly to us with a warrior of the gods…..the most powerful demigod of the age!"

I knew he spoke about me so I jumped off the ship railing. It was like a 50 foot drop but I lived because I landed like a ninja. I stood by him and explained, "We want the word to defeat Kornos!"


	28. Betrayed!

Don't insalt my bff. Thats mean.

Chapter 28…..Betrayed!

Octavius helped us look for the word of power. We all split up in teams. It was like this: Leo and Hazel, Percy and Frank, and Piper and Annabeth, and me and Jason. My heart lunged to be at Percy's side, but Octavius took my hand and pulled me to a temple where were started looking.

"Jason hurry up!" he yelled. But suddenly he had the lights of murder in his eyes when he gazed at the brony plushes snirking from Jason's back pack. I saw them too, and my blood froze like ice swimming in my artaries.

I gasped "Jason, do you are a fucking brony?"

His eyes misted in horror, "Don't tell, it would destroy my prestage! Their not ready to know of my dark secret."

"But why," I insisted, but I couldn't hate him when I saw he was speaking from the top of his heart.

"I indentify with the ponies, they are leaders in heart, but their lifes are colorful and adventures. And sometimes evil tries to destroy their world but they fight with brave power," Jason explained to me.

Suddenly, I realized that he spoke the truth! A choral tear flew across my face as my heart understood his heart.

Octavius yelled, "ENOUGH, you are speaking like a addleplate! And it is my duty to expose you to all the demigods of camp!" He grabbed the my little pony stuffed animal and slitted its throat. Cotton white like ice and bones fell on the ground at his feet, its lifeless eyes stared and saw no more.

Jason grabbed his neck like his throat was slitted, "I bet you step on kittens too you fucking murderer/thief!"

I stared in horror, who would I believe? Octavius was hot and confident, and filled with sexly wrath, but Jason's heart was broken and he was sensative, he would be destroyed and spit on if they knew he was a brony!

Octavius laughed with arrogance, "Now how about we make a deal, like a "trade," if I don't tell about your secret to the world, you must…..kill Zeus!"

"Wtf?!" I looked at him and the wisdom of Artemis cleared my brain and I could see he was actually evil and ugly, it was just a shallow charm shield that went around him like a bubble and made him look good and hot.

"Yes, you must go to Olympus and stick this steak through his heart!" Octavius gave me a sharp steak made all from silver.

"You work with Kronos!" I said, because now I could guess the truth!

"Your smart, but not as smart as me!" He lied sarcastically.

"Yeah well if you tell them Jason is a brony, no one will believe you!" I explained.

Octavius sneered meanly, "If you do that then I will kill Hazel with a gun!" He opened a door in the temple and in the darkness torture chamber inside I could see that Hazel was tied to a chair with rope and chains, and a gun was pointing at her!

"No, its too dangerous to kill Zeus, he is the powerful of the gods!" said Jason, but I knocked him out on the head so he wouldn't interfere, it was for his safety. Then I glared at Octavius in anger like burning leafs in a fire, "Ok I have no choice!"

When I walked away so he couldn't see me I busted into tears, liquid silver flowed on my face.


	29. Death in Olympus

I said Hailey rocks ass, the stupid site took away the swirly letter a thing, I never said shes not a nazi. Nazis are bad and evil an theyre all dead anyway. Anyway if you think this is a bad story then write your own stories so you don't insalt my story.

PS Hailey beta read this one too, I wrote it but she fixed the spelling and stuff.

Chapter 29…Death in Olympus

Tears dripped sadly on the silver steak in my hand, I needed to prepare and go kill Zeus. I didn't want to kill him but I had no choice cause if I didn't then Octavius would kill Hazel. I took a big hammer of oakish wood to hammer the steak, also I took Agamemom, Telemachus, Achilles, Draceenas Doom and my sliver plated hand gun and some garlic just in case. Lastly I put on a black leather dress. I was ready for to kill.

It was like 5 minutes to walk to Olympus, tears fell in my foot prints, actually it was raining and the sky was all gray and dark with depression. I didn't want for Zeus to die but this way the only way that was open for me and I must follow my heart. I climbed in the dark elavader, all the way up to Olympus it played depressing songs with depressing words. Also I was wearing high heels with poison knifes for the heels. In my heart I felt like a trader.

Zeus opened the elevader, "WHO DARES COME TO OLYMPUS, THOU MORTAL CARRYON?"

He didn't know I had the weapons cause he couldn't see I hid them in my bra. "I'm here to visit my mom Artemis," I lied sexly. (Also the blessing of Artemis went on me so I got really sexy, also I got 18 so its legal to seduse Zeus.)

"Yeah well she's not home," Said Zeus wisely.

I put some sleeping powder in some ambrosa and mixed it all up, then I gave it to him, "Here is a gift!"

Zeus drank the whole thing, then he fell asleep. It was so much sleeping powder it would kill like 60 mortal people and like 30 deimgods, but it just made Zeus fall asleep cause he was the powerful of all the gods.

I pulled out the silver steak, it glintered in the light from the moon. I could see Zeus's reflexion on it sort of like in a mirror, he was actually kind of hot for an old guy so I didn't want to carry this evil murder deed. But what choice did I have, Octavius would kill Hailey if I refused! My heart was broken and devisive.

Suddenly the wisdom of Artmeis spoke to my heart, and I knew….I had another choice! I went to the elevader and rushed back down to the Roman camp and flunged open the door.

"Did you kill Zeus," Octavius snitted, smiling with evil because he could control me to do what he wanted. With the most powerful demigod of the age he would rule the world!

"Yes," I lied wisely.

"Did you bring back his heart in a box," Octavius asked. "Its for proof that he is acutely dead and not just pretending to be dead or anything."

"I lied, I didn't kill Zeus, but I'm going to kill youuuu mother efucker!1" I yelled! I pulled out my hand gun really fast and shot him right in the leg, then when he fell over I put the stake through his heart (see because thats what he wanted me to do to Zeus but instead I did it to him.)

"Where's Hazel is she safe!" I gritted in my teeth. But he was dead so he didn't say anything yet, my heart sunk, what if he lied and he shot her anyways?! I opened the torture room door. I relieved myself, Hazel was still alive! She was just tied to a chair so I untied her and let her go.

"Where's Octavius did you kill him?" She said.

"Yeah, also Zeus is alive," I explained.


	30. The Gladiater Rink

Im not "runing" the characters, Im showing how like there is darkness and derpravity in there souls under the happy parts ok? None of them are prefect, they have Flaws.

Hailey could not beta this one shes not here this week end.

Chapter 30…..The Gladiater Rink

Now I no longer needed to kill Zeus anymore. But before I could breath reliefully, some Roman deimgods busted open the door and they saw Octavius was dead and there was a big steak sticking out from his heart and there was a gun right in my hand. I was framed!

Reyna was the girl in charge of the Roman camp, she glared at me wrathly with dark eyes of shere hate, "You mudred Octavius!"

"He wanted me to kill Zeus!" I explained but Reyna interrupted me, she took out a big sword made from Empirical Gold and pointed it at me. "I challenge you to…..the gladiater rink!" (That's how the Romans did because there were no police, they challeged you to a fight instead and if you won that means you were innocent from the crimes.)

"Fine, we will fight!" I yelled.

"Ok you have 1 hour to get dressed and everything," Said Reyna and she went away.

First I went in a room and striped until I was all naked. (But first I put metal sheets in front of teh windows cause the camp was full with pervs.) Then I put on a metal bra made from iron and steel with the mark of Artmeis, it was blessed from the gods so nothing could go through it. Then I put on a matching leather skirt with silver studs to go around the waste. Lastly I put on silver gauntets that were spiky and metal like wolferine from x men. Then I went to the gladiater rink.

Reyna was there and she had like 60 cheer leaders and many fans, they cheered for her bloodthirty waiting for death. Hazel and Jason and Frank and Leo were my fans and they were all dresseed in black to show there supportment for me. My heart sunk deeply cause Percy was not there, but then it burned dark cause I was filled with angry at him. Reyna took her gold sword and said "Are you ready!"

"I was ready when I saw you rise from the dust of teh earth!" I said all badass.

Then Julius Caser a roman guy came to explain the rules of gladiaters, "If Flavia beats Reyna but does not kill her yet, the audiance can vote. The fight is on this bill bored, if you click teh thumbs up button she will not killer her but if you click the thumbs down she will die!"

Reyna yelled her battle cry "Rome is my hooooome!1!" But my battle cry was like this "Bibam Sanguinam Tuum!" (That is real Latin, look it up if you don't beleive me)

First Reyna swunged her sword in a glitter ark of deadly gold, it missed cause I moved away quickly. Then I cut at her leg with Agamenmom but she kicked sand on my eyes, I flashed in anger and beared my empusa fangs. She tried to cut me with her gold sword but I was too fast for her to cut me. We were both fighting really fast so we were like a blur.

Suddenly she tried to cleeve my head but I kicked her like a ninja and she flew like 30 feet backwards but she got back up and charged with the sun glintering on the empiracal gold sword.

Suddenly I looked and…..Percy was there watching the fight! I looked in his eyes suddenly, our eyes gazed together and I was filled with a bust of energy to kill!

I took the lighting bolt from Zeus and threw it at Reyna and there was a big expulsion and blue light and then she was no more. The audience started to cheer…..I was the new Roman camp leader now!


End file.
